Factions
Ulukoth Empire: This empire build by the first wizard in Trix. Their horses are very strong. If they are starting speed up, no one stop them! Glywan Empire: According the Tales, builded by a god who conquered castles alone. They are Famous with their blazing weapons, and really strong! Ancient Calradic Empire: It is the Faction builded by the first united calradia army. they are strong with their defence. Mirug Empire: This empire builded by an archer, in the 900 years, their numbers reach 100.000 and about bow and arrow, they are the best in the world. Gokkut Horde: It was builded by Gokdogan who was a Turk in Trix. Gokdogan is unite every turk house in Trix and build this empire. Their purpose is growth the Trix and stop the fight. Kingsland: Builded by a very clever inkeeper. He killed up to 10,000 people with poisonous beverages and set up the state. Inns are very famous and have rare supplies in the market! Khassthor Empire: Use the techniques of both nomadic and settled life. The army was formed by King Prukar's father Khasstor and Lord Thorderin, nicknamed the "Great Knight". He is take Pirus victory against an army 10 times larger than him. Now, though they are few, they are aiming to become the ruler of Trix! Eenland:There is no information about this army, about to disappear. The only thing that keeps them alive is their will. It is said that the soldiers who were defeated in the war did not die, According to rumors this soldiers, saw in another battles! Great Viking Empire: Under lead of the Ragnar, this empire reigned for very long time. They are masters of the axe! Galiarien Empire: No one knows who building this empire. but the rumors say, if they want, they can broke all Trix each other. They put the countries into the war and occupy the empty spaces. This is the case for centuries. Saint Maken Empire: It is a large empire building and managed by Saint Maken who is a chemist. Saint Maken is known as the immortal! Doomsday Empire: It is believed that it was builded by a god who predicts a war and saved the empire. In this case, empire gives him chance to rule. They have foresees about the future and it is believed to the formul of a very precious magic is known to be here! Trix Empire: It is said to have been builded by a god who destroyed a land called Cuassen on his own without a single army. It was ruled by King Trix, who had the strongest equipment and was the protector of many of the spells, and has not lost a war for nearly 500 years! Caussen Empire: It was builded by the rest lords and kings from the Caussen land. Their purpose is take revenge from the Trix Empire, which destroyed the Caussen land. And their real purpose is to destroy all Trix and take a good revenge! Stormcast Empire: Ruled by Queen Mondusa. This army is thought to have been building by Odin, the protector of the nine lands. Their palaces and places are very solid. They have never been defeated in sieges! Borgund nomads: It is a union of a few nomads. But the forces of their power should not be appreciated. The current King is Sigurd Erikson and they have won a lot of war in a short time. according to stories, 200 years ago, They are defeat the Great Viking Empire, but can't take their land. Archena Unportantie: They only consist of 3 people. According to stories, even their shadows are powerful enough to destroy the universe. They are able to erase an army with a single blow. For 1000 years, no one has attacked or even approached one of the lords of this union. They have the Magic of Death Credits in their hands. If they use this spell, everyone can die! Begdili's Merciless Union: One day, a nomadic tribe stole a ship and fled from their land. After a while, the ship collapsed due to the intensity of the wave and everyone on the ship fell into the water. Three or four days later, Turkish-origin Aypagu Bin Begdili finds the people on board, does not kill them, applies a different kind of magic to each and trains them as his own soldiers. The most crowded union! Wendland freedoms: It is an association builded by some of the most powerful warriors of the Vikings, with a Scandinavian location. The best helmets are found in this faction! Pirates of Trix: They are fighting the Vikings in the waters under Marranow's leadership.They are known as "Masters of the Waters"! Mighty Army of Arsalyum: This army builded by your grandfather. This is your own army, when your grandfather dies. Crixus Empire: This Kingdom leaded by Crixsus and Spartacus, they have many warriors, and even though they are very strong,but they are scattered and unarmed. Army of Oleg: This army consists of Gaint Archers and Horsemen. The archers are pioneers and powerful, and the horsemen take part in every part of the army. Although Oleg's has an army of this size, it has only 3 castles! For Turkish: Taraflar